


now rumor has it

by jimbeiscaptain



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimbeiscaptain/pseuds/jimbeiscaptain
Summary: Luffy who could dodge bullets. Luffy who punches him back.Luffy who did it all for him and Coby’s heart feels like it just finished a marathon.Luffy, Luffy, Luffy.





	now rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> hehe... here's a drabble before i fuck off and work on that's just how the story goes... enjoy! lucoby is precious

After the One Piece was found and a new Pirate King crowned and the World Government destabilized, the Revolutionary Army beaming, beaming as the slaves run home, there were rumors. 

Rumors of the Pirate King having a lover at every island, a chain smoker waiting at the cliff or a Pirate Empress. Rumors said the chain smoker deliberately blew rings of hearts towards the sea to his lover. Some rumors spoke of the Pirate King being engaged to a Fishman under the sea. 

Others spoke of a man with pink hair. 

But for all of those rumors, like a needle in a haystack, there is some truth to it. The Pirate King does have a lover. 

Here is how it began. Here is the middle. And here is the end. 

01\. 

“He’s going to join the Marines!” Luffy proclaims in front of Lady Alvida.

Who is this man? Coby thinks. He stares awestruck as Luffy defeats Lady Alvida with practiced ease that for all of his years, Coby could never attain. 

Luffy is a fool, but strong. A hero. 

Under the blue sky, Luffy tells Coby of his dream and Coby does not believe him. 

But that’ll make us enemies wouldn’t it, shouldn’t it? 

Yet Luffy takes him to the Marines and frees Pirate Hunter – brutal, brutal man who has captured so many pirates the papers say - despite what Coby tells him, smiles at him and Coby feels the worries uncoil from his chest. Breathe. 

Luffy talks and talks like the future are set with every word he says, it’ll come true. He frees Pirate Hunter and the man doesn’t hurt Luffy. 

The man was not evil like Luffy said, but the Marines of the town were – the captain was. 

So, what’s the truth? What is Coby supposed to believe?

Luffy taunts him and Coby cannot believe it. He begins to tell the Marines of Coby’s time with Alvida and Coby feels rage overwhelm his tense muscles, feels anger take hold of him and he decks Luffy. 

Luffy who could dodge bullets. Luffy who punches him back. 

Luffy who did it all for him and Coby’s heart feels like it just finished a marathon.

Luffy, Luffy, Luffy. 

“Follow your dream, Coby!” Luffy’s voice rings in his head and Coby stands up, declares his wish in front of the marines and repeats it when there is doubt. 

He becomes a marine. 

Luffy, is this how you feel? 

Luffy was in a barrel that Coby found; took him onto the sea, and ever since Coby has known him, he brought chaos with him. Fought Lady Alvida, unraveled Coby’s understanding of the world – of Pirates of the Marines of the system that’s supposed to be just. He declared his dream and sailed out. 

If we have to fight one day, I’ll be glad it’s you. 

02\. 

“Coby! You’re here!” 

Luffy flies at Coby and Coby grins, feels his back hit concrete but it is okay because Luffy’s arms are around him. 

“Luffy!” 

He hugs back just as tight and avoids Luffy’s bandages. 

“Coby! You made it! I knew you would!” 

Coby stands up and shoulders most of Luffy’s weight, puts an arm around his waist and runs a hand through Luffy’s hair. 

Luffy frowns at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re hurt, Luf.”

“I’m okay! Sanji’s cooking some meat for me right now.” 

“You need more than just meat –“

Luffy laughs and kisses his cheek while placing his hat on Coby’s head. Coby feels his cheeks heat up. “I know! Chopper says that and a lot of stuff too. Zoro never listens and it makes Chopper mad.”

“I bet he listens to you though.”

Coby leads them to a bench and they sit down. Luffy rests his head on Coby’s shoulder and their legs become tangled. Silence falls over them like a warm blanket.

“Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

Coby threads his fingers through Luffy’s hand.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too!”

03.

On an island, a man waits at the cliff. Age has caught up with him. His pink hair has begun to gray and he’s wearing bespectacled glasses. No matter what a civilian does, he does not accept any offers to leave his spot for the safety of a home. 

Rumors speak of him being the first Marine Fleet Admiral after the end of the government; of how he rebuilt it and made it a proper justice system. There are fewer pirates in the world now. Not because there are more marines, but because there is less need for them when their homes are secure. 

One day, the Thousand Sunny comes by and the man leaves with the ship.


End file.
